Shakugan no GTA
by FBJ123
Summary: Ketika Grand Theft Auto dan Shakugan no Shana bertemu.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction : A New Chapter Unfolds**

Disclaimer : Shakugan no Shana (season 3) dan GTA (IV) dipunyai oleh pembuatnya masing masing, yaitu ASCII Media Works dan Rockstar. Fanfic ini hanya for fun, dan tidak untuk mengambil copyright masing-masing.

Siang hari yang biasa di Liberty City. Semuanya sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Ya, seperti itulah keadaan di sana. Mengejar "American Dream" dengan perjuangan dalam segala bidang, dan dalam segala cara, bahkan dengan cara yang tidak benar. Semuanya bersifat individualis.

Tiba-tiba suara helikopter menderu di langit, disusul oleh 2 tembakan rocket. Kedua helikopter itu jatuh, dan para penumpangnya turun, tepat di sebuah taman wisata.

"Tunggu di sini. Ini urusanku. Kamu lindungi Roman saja," seorang pria Serbia berkata pada seorang pria lain. Keduanya membawa tembakan mesin.

Terjadi tembak tembakan di taman itu. Pertempuran yang tidak seimbang itu pun meledak. Satu pria melawan 15 pasukan bersenjata lain. Tapi mereka bukan berasal dari pihak kepolisian, AL, AD, atau AU. Di tengah pertempuran itu, justru si pria Serbia ini berhasil menghabisi semua lawannya. 15 tubuh bergeletakkan tak bernyawa.

DOR !

Pria Serbia ini menembak seorang pria paruh baya, yang berkebangsaan Italia. Di jam tangannya yang berlumuran darah terlihat sebuah nama, Jimmy Pegorino.

Dua orang pria pun datang. "Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pria berkacamata hitam. "Ya. Bagaimana keadaan kamu dan sepupu?"

"Kami baik-baik saja."

Terdiam sebentar, pria Serbia itu berkata lagi, "Jadi ini yang dinamakan kemenangan. Kemenangan meraih _American Dream_."

"Sudah, mari pulang," kata orang yang ketiga. Ia tidak membawa senjata apa-apa.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku masih punya urusan. Kalian pulang dulu. Aku menyusul. Sediakan makanan siang bagiku juga, ya. Aku tidak akan lama," kata pria Serbia itu.

Pria itu berjalan menuju mayat bapak-bapak paruh baya itu. "Jimmy. Akhirnya aku dapat mengakhiri hidupmu yang malang."

Tiba-tiba...

ZAPP ! Mayat itu menghilang.

Langit berubah menjadi merah. Matahari berhenti bersinar cerah. Burung-burung berhenti berkicau. Orang-orang berhenti berjalan. Waktu terhenti. "Oh tidak..."

Di tempat lain..

"Guze no tomogara. Lagi-lagi mereka mencelakai manusia. Aku harus segera mematikan monster jahat anggota Bal Masque itu..."

Ini fanfic pertama aku, silakan direview ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : Out of Commission, into the Crimson Realm**

Disclaimer : Shakugan no Shana dan GTA dipunyai oleh pembuatnya masing masing, yaitu ASCII Media Works dan Rockstar. Fanfic ini hanya for fun, dan tidak untuk mengambil copyright masing-masing.

"Apa-apaan ini?" pria itu bertanya dalam hati.

Hanya pria berkebangsaan Serbia itu saja yang bisa bergerak.

"Roman ! Little Jacob !"

Jantung mereka tidka berdetak. Begitu juga semua orang lain yang berhenti. Tiba-tiba saja, di depannya muncul monster raksasa, dengan 3 kepala.

"Neraka Jahanam."

Pria itu menyiapkan peluncur roketnya, dan menembakkan roket ke monster itu. Namun itu salah. Monster itu malah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mystes..." terdengar monster itu berbisik.

"Oh tidak..."

Pria ini terus menembak. Akhirnya, ia melemparkan 10 granat ke monster itu, dan monster itu jatuh.

"Ffiuh..."

Monster itu bangun, dan kelihatan marah. Matanya berubah warna, dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Monster itu mencakar pria itu dengan sadisnya, sebelum melemparkan pria itu ke tanah.

"TERIMA INI !"

Keajaiban datang. Monster itu mental dan hilang. Seorang gadis berambut merah dan membawa pedang berkata, "Dasar guze no tomogara."

"Siapa kamu!" pria Serbia itu bertanya dalam kesakitan.

"Aku adalah Flame Haze berambut merah dan bermata membara."

"Omong kosong! Ada apa dengan semua ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba monster itu muncul?"

"Kamu hanya seorang torch. Sebuah benda yang sebentar lagi hilang." kata gadis itu

"Tepatnya seorang mystes." suara lain terdengar.

"Siapa di sana ?" pria Serbia itu langsung bangun dan menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Aku adalah Alastor, Crimson Lord dari Flame Haze Berambut-Merah-Bermata-Membara."

"Crimson Lord? Flame Haze? Kalung yang dapat berbicara?" pria Serbia itu marah.

"Apa-apaan ini semua ! Jelaskan ! Mystes ? Dan monster yang mencakar tapi tidak menimbulkan bekas luka?"

DUK !

Gadis itu menonjok pria itu. "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" gadis itu berkata.

Pria itu balas menonjok, namun karena tidak pintar berkelahi secara fisik, pria itu tidak dapat melayangkan tonjokannya.

"Mari, ikut ke rumah. Jangan marah-marah dulu. Sepertinya ramalan itu akan menjadi kenyataan sekarang," kata seorang wanita berkaca mata dan berambut pirang, sambil menenteng sebuah buku.

"Ya. Silakan," kata seorang wanita lagi yang datang, kali ini dengan pakaian pembantu rumah tangga.

"Tidak mau !" Pria itu menembakkan pistolnya ke arah kedua perempuan itu.

SRET !

Tali-tali keluar dari tangan wanita dengan pakaian pembantu itu. Tali-tali itu membungkus peluru itu, dan dengan cepat menebaskan gelombang pukulan ke pria itu.

"?"

"Makanya ikut kami pulang," kata gadis yang berambut merah.

Ini fanfic pertama aku, silakan direview ya...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 : A New Acknowledgement**

Disclaimer : Shakugan no Shana dan GTA dipunyai oleh pembuatnya masing masing, yaitu ASCII Media Works dan Rockstar. Fanfic ini hanya for fun, dan tidak untuk mengambil copyright masing-masing.

"Selamat datang," kata kalung yang bisa berbicara itu.

"Mungkin berat menghadapi ini semua." kata buku yang dibawa oleh seorang wanita.

"Kamu sekarang menjadi torch. Dan karena sesuatu yang spesial, kamu juga seorang mystes, seperti halnya Yuji Sakai." kata seorang wanita.

"Jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi tadi," pria itu berkata.

"Di dalam dunia ini, terdapat Crimson Realm pula, tempat para Crimson Lord dan Denizens tinggal. Dunia ini berparallel dengna dunia manusia, dan pada awalnya berjalan dengan damai. Namun, karena kejahatan denizens-denizens yang egois, mereka mulai memangsa manusia, untuk menjadi pengisi kekuatan bagi denizens-denizens itu. Mereka menjajah dunia manusia." kata wanita dengan pakaian pembantu itu.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan. Aku harus pergi. Ada seorang mystes lain di kota ini yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Tunggu, bukan seorang. 4 orang. Tunggu.. 6, eh, bukan, lebih banyak dari yang kita kira, bahkan. Mungkin Sophie Sawallisch dapat membawa teman temannya ke sini untuk membantuku." kata wanita itu seraya pergi.

"Hati-hati, Wilhelmina." kata gadis berambut merah itu.

"Mari kita lanjutkan. Flame Haze, adalah manusia yang dikontrak oleh Crimson Lord untuk mewarisi keahliannya, dalam tubuh mereka. Tugas dari seorang Flame Haze adalah untuk menyelamatkan manusia. Mengapa Crimson Lordnya tidak datang langsung? Karena power dari Crimson Lord sangat besar, dan tidak mungkin mereka bertarung di dunia manusia tanpa menyebabkan kerusakkan yang luar biasa. Flame Haze itu abadi." kata wanita dengan buku itu.

"Dan torch, adalah manusia yang telah dimakan oleh monster itu. Namun, dalam beberapa kejadian spesial, wujud manusia itu dapat ditukar dengan sejumlah Power of Existence. Jika Power of Existence itu sudah habis, maka wujud penukar itu akan hilang, dan wujud itu hilang dari dunia. Berapa lama? Kira-kira 1 atau 2 hari saja. Namun terkadang ada torch yang ditakdirkan untuk mempunyai Treasure Tool di dalam tubuh mereka, yang dapat menjadi senjata untuk melawan monster-monster itu. Mereka dikenal sebagai _mystes. _Hanya ada sedikit mystes, dan mereka abadi, kekal, dan tidak bertambah tua." kata gadis berambut merah.

"Susah dipercaya, tapi setelah kamu melihat semua ini, apa kamu percaya?"

"Ya... Sepertinya begitu."

"Oh ya, dan siapakah benda-benda yang berbicara ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Kami adalah Crimson Lord itu sendiri, kami mengunci diri kami dalam benda benda ini, dan selalu dibawa oleh para Flame Haze. Melewati benda ini, kami dapat berkomunikasi dengan para Flame Haze. Pada saat yang dibutuhkan, kami dapat mengambil bentuk kami yang aslinya." kata buku yang berbicara itu.

"Jadi... Kalian adalah.."

"Flame Haze."

"Dan aku?"

"Mystes."

"Tapi mengapa aku yang menjadi mystes? MENGAPA HARUS AKU? Aku adalah manusia berdosa. Aku membunuh, aku menjual dan menyelundupkan orang, aku sudah tercela. Meskipun itu untuk.. untuk..." pria itu menangis.

"Tenang-tenag.. Setiap orang pasti punya masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Tinggal apa kamu mau bangkit lagi, atau tidak."

"Terima kasih."

"Curhatlah kepada kami."

Akhirnya, dengan tersedu-sedu, pria itu bercerita. "Semua ini dimulai ketika sehabis perang, kami prajurit tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kami pindah ke negara lain. Aku, kebetulan sepupuku memiliki usaha Taxi di kota ini, pindah ke sini. Namun, ia hanya berbohong bahwa perusahaannya itu adalah perusahaan sukses... *bla bla bla bla bla*"

….

Akhirnya aku membunuh orang itu."

Pria itu selesai bercerita.

Wanita berambut pirang dan membawa buku itu memegang tangannya, "Aku mengerti. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai, ingin balas dendam, dan masa lalumu yang menyakitkan. Takdir telah memilihmu menjadi seorang Mystes, inilah waktu mu utnuk membalas perbuatan jahatmu. Tapi aku bisa bilang kalau kamu bukan orang jahat, kok..."

"Terima kasih..."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan. Siapa nama kamu?"

"Aku? Niko Bellic." pria itu menjawab.

"Perkenalkan, aku Margery Daw, dan ini Marchosias, buku bodoh yang suka mengganggu." wanita dengan rambut pirang itu berkata.

"Aku Shana, dan kamu bisa memanggil ini Alastor." gadis dengan rambut pirang itu menjawab.

"Tunggu dulu. Ada hal yang musti aku bicarakan." kata Alastor.

"Treasure Tool mu adalah handphone mu. Kamu dapat memanggil nomor nomor ini untuk berkontak dengan sesama Mystes, Flame Haze, atau Crimson Lord. Treasure Tool mu berikutnya adalah senjata-senjatamu. Mulai dari sekarang, sejak kamu menjadi Mystes, senjata senjatamu adalah kunci bagi kamu dalam pertempuran dengan para denizens tersebut. Kamu juga bisa memunculkan mobil atau pesawat terbang dengan menekan tombol yang benar."

"Terima kasih, Alastor. "

"Mari kita berangkat ke Misaki City."

"Di mana itu?"

"Nanti kamu akan tahu."

Shana memunculkan sayap sayap apinya, diikuti oleh Margery yang menaiki buku spesialnya. Niko Bellic pun menyusul dengan helikopter tempurnya.

"Roman..."

hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Niko Bellic.

Ini fanfic pertama aku, silakan direview ya


End file.
